A conventional shoe is composed of vamp and outsole which is generally connected to the vamp by stitching or gluing. Stitching requires a lot of sewing machines operated by skilled workers and is a time-consuming job. Because each shoe involves a lot of labor work and time so that the cost is high which is not accepted in the market gradually. Gluing requires high quality of glue and the gluing area has to be ground to have a rough surface so that the glue may function as desired. However, almost every kind of glue used in the industry includes toxic chemical ingredients which harm lungs of the workers. Besides, small particles of the vamp are generated during grinding the gluing areas of the vamps and the outsoles.
The present invention intends to provide a shoe that needs no stitching and gluing when connecting the outsole to the vamp.